Juliet and Juliet
by Nikki Cameron
Summary: Alex seems like the perfect Slytherin, and Piper seems like the perfect mix of a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor , when these two clash their true colors come out. With their families always at each other's necks, growing house rivalries, pesky best friends, and negotiations for marriage will these two find true love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Juliet and Juliet  
Pairings: Alex/Piper  
Summary: Alex seems like the perfect Slytherin, and Piper seems like the perfect mix of a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor , when these two clash their true colors come out. With their families always at each other's necks, growing house rivalries, pesky best friends, and negotiations for marriage will these two find true love.  
Rating:T

Introduction to the characters:

Alexandra "Alex" Calliope Malfoy: the raven haired daughter of the platinum blonde Draco Malfoy and dark haired beauty Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass. She is the youngest of their three children and has always been the perfect Slytherin. She has a love for books and knowledge and she has always been the most business savy of the three siblings. She has always been isolated from her siblings because she could be mistaken for one of Potter's spawn, but she has always been close to her mother and her Aunt Daphne. Alex has a lot of secrets and has ventured into the muggle world on several occasions and many stories of her adventures will be revealed later. She was sorted into the house of the snakes in her first year and joined the quiditch team in her second year as a chaser, she will be entering her third year in this story.

Scorpious Malcom Malfoy: the eldest child of the Malfoys and is the spitting image of his father, he is like his father in temperment and he believes in blood purity like his grandfather. Scorpious dislikes his mother's side of the family because they are neutral and have businesses in the muggle world. He is the self proclaimed leader of a faction of Slytherins who believe in blood purity and are the main bullies at Hogwarts, he spend most of his time plotting and talking to his grandfather. He is in his sixth year, is a prefect, and is a keeper on the quiditch team.

Isabella Regina Malfoy: the middle child of the Malfoys who has her father's hair and her mothers face. She was very similar to her older brother during the first two years at Hogwarts, however she has changed her views and has started to treat her sister better. She is the Princess of Slytherin and she knows how to manipulate people well. She is at the top of her class and is a prefect as well. She has many secrets, and she is a lesbian. She is the leader of the potions club and she helps those who need extra instruction in potions. She is the true leader of Slytherin house and has started to take action to change the perception of the house and the views of those in the house. She is in her fifth year.

Nicole "Nikki" Flint: Only daughter of Marcus Flint and Jennifer Vaisey. She is the daughter of two former death eaters, her parents believe in blood purity, but Nikki doesn't, she believes everyone is equal, her parents constantly try to force her to see things their way, but she has started to rebel, she ran away and stays with her distant aunt, who has become her mother Red. She transferred to Hogwarts from Drumstrang in her second year, after she ran away. She is in Slytherin and is Alex's best friend, she is one of the chasers, she is a third year and she is a well known lesbian player.

Lorna Morrello: Muggle born third year who is in the house if the badgers, she is part of the school paper and has a muggle boyfriend, Micheal.

Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Goyle: blood purist who hates muggle borns, lesbians, the Potters, the Weasleys, and all other light sided families. She constantly spews her ways and bullies people, she is part of Scorpious's group and terrorizes Hufflepuffs and lower years. She is a beater on the quiditch team, she is a sixth year.

Leanne Goyle and other followers: pretty much same as the show.

Tasha "Taystee" Zambini: daughter of Blaise Zambini, fifth year Gryffindor, same attitude as show.

Poussey Thomas: daughter of Dean Thomas, fifth year Gryffindor, Taystees dormmate and best friend, same attitude as show.

Piper Lux Potter: the only daughter of Harry Potter and Rikki Gold,a dark haired beauty, and half sister to Albus Severus, Lily Luna, and Rose (Ginny dies when Rose is born, and Lux is Piper's middle name because it means light in darkness and she is blonde from two dark haired parents). She is sneaky and manipulative. More will be revealed later. She loves books and learning, but she also fights for what she wants and believes and never backs down, although she tries to stay out of the spot light. She is entering her first year, and she is the youngest.

Polly Weasley: the only daughter of Ron and Hermione, pretty much the same as the Polly on the show, and she hates Alex because she is like Ron when it comes to Slytherins and Malfoys. She is in her second year.

Pete Davis: third year Gryffindor, seeker for the team, easy going guy, Polly's Boyfriend and is the adopted son of Tracey Davis and her lesbian lover.

Larry Krum: son of Viktor Krum and Luna Lovegood. Fourth year Hufflepuff, seeker of the team, not very bright, and is in love with Piper. Is friends with fourth year Rose who is in Ravenclaw.

Albus Severus Potter: head boy, seventh year Gryffindor, quiditch captain and keeper.

Lilly Luna Potter: Ravenclaw sixth year, prefect, in the potions and charms club, acquaintance of Isabella.

More characters will probably be creat as the story progresses and their bios will be posted before the chapter that they are introduced.

let me know what you think of this idea, the actual first chapter will be up i

sometime in the next few days


	2. Chapter One: Back to School Shopping

**Hey guys, hope you like the first chapter, and just a warning, the story will start slow. Btw, McGonagall is headmistress, Flitwick is deputy headmaster and all his other positions, and the other professors are pretty much the same. I forgot to introduce a couple characters.**

**Sam Healy: Homophobic, blood purist, asshole, potions professor for years one and two. Acts as he does on the show, and like Snape in the aspect of terrorizing the students he doesn't like.**

**Joe Caputo: Potions Professor for years three and four. Easygoing professor that actually teaches well, but is easily controlled by his reputation.**

**Natalie Figueroa: Potions professor for the years five to NEWT level classes. Head of the Slytherin House. Very manipulative and power hungry person. Similar to her character on the show, she is only concerned about her gains and position. Is easily bribed by rich students. Professor in charge of the portions club.**

**Susan Fischer: Defense professor for years one to three. Very kind professor, but very serious during class. She is easy to talk to and is one of the heads of Gryffindor.**

**John Bones: the other defense professor for years four to NEWT. The other head of Gryffindor. Serious no nonsense person who does what he believes is the right thing.**

**Emma Mills-Swan: transfiguration professor for years one to three.**

**Regina Mills-Swan: Transfiguration professor for year four to NEWT.**

* * *

Chapter One: Back to School Shopping and a Morning of Pranks

Piper Lux Potter was excited, although it would not be her first time in Diagon Alley, this time she would be getting her Hogwarts supplies with her siblings and parents. She couldn't wait to get her hands on all the supplies and start preparing for the term. She quickly got ready and ran towards her parents' room at the end of the hallway. She nearly tore the door off its hinges as she threw it open and jumped on her parents' bed, like a kid ready for Christmas.

"What the hell!" Harry shouted as he woke with the sudden appearance of the intruder.

"Language dear," Rikki said in a sickeningly sweet voice that reminded him of Umbridge, "and good morning love" she said to her biological daughter.

"Morning mum, morning dad, now get up and get ready so we can go. Come on hurry!" exclaimed Piper

"Damn where the hell is she hiding all the bloody candy to get her this excited?" mumbled Harry and he groaned in pain as his wife smacked him and glared.

"Alright love, settle down, we still need to wake up your brother and sister and get breakfast, we will have still have plenty of time, besides we are meeting the Weaselys at the Leaky Cauldron, so even if we get there early, you know that your Aunt Hermione will have trouble getting Polly and Ronald out of bed. So why don't you go and wake your siblings up _nicely, _and I'll go start breakfast and make sure your dad doesn't go back to sleep alright?"

"Fine mum, but no promises on waking them nicely, and can you make chocolate chip pancakes, please."

"Alright, alright, I will make the pancakes; just put away that pout please." Rikki said with a laugh.

"Okay, thank you mommy." Piper said, and then skipped off to wake her siblings.

Piper skipped off to her room and grabbed some magical and muggle prank supplies, the portable swamp, an air horn, some dung bombs, and her shielding. Her first stop was her favorite sister's room, Rose. She snuck into the room as quietly as possible and moved towards the sleeping figure on the bed. Just as she was about to blow the air horn near her sister's ear a voice startled her.

"Don't even think about it!" said her sister, as hear piercing blue locked on to Piper's ocean blue ones.

"Not fair." Piper pouted as she recovered from the shock of being caught.

"Come on now, you really didn't think it would be that easy did you? I am not Lily or Albus you know, and quit pouting and I will help you get our lazy older siblings up after I get dressed alright?"

"Okay, but hurry" Piper urged her favorite sister.

After a few minutes, the two left the safety of Rose's room and went for their vain older sister. They set up the swamp near her bed, and ran for the door before blowing the air horn. Lily shot out of bed, and glared at her sisters, then she tried to hop out bed before sinking into the swamp, she shrieked and swore she would get her revenge as the two laughed as they headed for the golden boy's room.

Once they got to Albus's room they scattered a few dung bombs around the room, then Rose shot the tickling spell at her brother. Albus couldn't stop laughing and stumbling around his room. The two pranksters left their brother to the torture until he either got his wand, or the spell wore off on its own, and they composed themselves before appearing in the kitchen and taking their seats next to their father who was reading the Daily Prophet. They watched as their mother finished covering the table with food, and smirked and shrugged their shoulders at her questioning glance at the two empty seats.

"I should have known." Rikki sighed as the two eldest Potter children came down with glares aimed at their younger siblings.

"So what did they do this time?"

"The brats ruined my morning by waking me with their stupid air horn and set their portable swamp near my bed, they ruined my perfect hair, and I had to go wash off."

"The twerps set dung bombs around my room, hit me with the tickling curse, and left me there until it wore off. I was on a record for not showering, I lasted two weeks and they ruined it, and to top it all off the princess over there used all the hot water, it was fucking freezing!"

"Language!" Rikki said as she smacked Albus, "And stop calling each other names. You two apologize," she said pointing at the two youngest, "And you two will not retaliate. Now eat your breakfast so we can meet the Weasleys."

"Yes mum" "Yes Rikki" replied the Potter children, and they did as she asked.

After spending an hour consuming their breakfast and getting ready, the Potters tumbled out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, and waited for the Weasleys. After a few minutes of waiting, the Weasleys tumbled out of the fireplace as well and it seemed as if Hermione was giving the father daughter duo a lecture as they approached the Potters.

"Honestly you two, after all of these years you still do not understand the importance of being on time!"

Polly ignored her mother's rant about the importance of being prompt and tackled her best friend in a hug.

"So Pipe, are you excited that you finally get to go to Hogwarts with the rest of us? I know Larry is excited for you to join us, he is hoping that you get into Hufflepuff, so he can show you _around_." Polly said suggestively.

"Shut up Polly! And I was excited until you said that"

"What is that about the Krum boy? Do I need to talk to him before he goes on the express? He will not be touching my daughter! If he even thinks about it ... ow," Harry ranted until Rikki effectively cut his rant off with a smack to the back of his head.

The children and Harry's best friends laughed at this before Albus added, "Seriously though if the little prick comes near you and you don't like it Pipes, tell me, then me and team will deal with him." And Piper rolled her eyes in response and Rikki glared at the boy. Rose did not even try to defend her friend because she found it strange that he had feeling for her younger sister.

After all the banter and catching up, the two families headed out to start their school supply shopping and split up. Harry and Ron went with Albus to the Quiditch store, WWW, and The Owl Emporium, to get certain supplies. Rikki, Rose, and Lily went to Madam Malkins, The Apothecary, and a few other shops. Hermione, Polly, and Piper were going to get the books and Piper's wand.

After the trio had collected all of the mandatory books on the list and some additional books that Hermione and Piper wanted to add to their personal libraries, Hermione told the two to wait outside. As Piper led Polly toward the exit, she was knocked down by a feminine form. She closed her eyes as she hit the ground and grunted as additional weight landed on her. When she opened her eyes, she was met with steel grey eyes staring back at her through the black frame glasses and a beautiful face above hers. She snapped out her haze when she heard Polly.

"Oh My God! Piper are you alright! What the fuck Malfoy!? Get off of my friend."

"Oh Weasley I just might do as you suggested later on tonight." Alex replied with a devilish smirk as she got up.

"Hey kid need hand. You're not so bad looking for a Potter. By the way the name is Malfoy, Alex Malfoy." Alex said as she helped Piper off the ground.

Piper was about to reply when Polly pulled her away from Alex and glared at the raven-haired beauty.

"Alex, you should go wash off, after all you don't know what you could catch from a blood traitor and the spawn of a mudblood." Scoripious said in a silky voice.

As Polly made to reply, her mother interrupted. "What are you girls still doing here? Hurry up so that we can go to Olivander's to get Piper's wand and meet up with the others for ice cream." Hermione said quickly as she dragged the two girls to get Piper's wand.

_At Olivander's_

"Ah welcome dears, how are your wands Mrs. Weasley and Miss Weasley?"

"Good" The mother and daughter replied.

"Ah, young Miss Potter, are you ready to get your wand? Which is your wand arm?"

"Erm yes I am Mr. Olivander, and I am ambidextrous."

"Ah yes very good." Olivander replied, while taking measurements.

"Perhaps this wand will match you dear." He said handing her a wand, but nothing happened. And Olivander repeated the process several times before saying.

"Curious, very curious, you and your father seem to have the same trait of being difficult to place, perhaps this wand will work." He said handing her one more wand and it worked beautifully.

"Curious, very curious. This wand is made of maple and a phoenix feather. However, the curious part is that I have sold another wand that is very similar with wood from the same tree, and phoenix feather from the mate of the phoenix who provided the feather for your wand. It does not necessarily mean anything though."

The trio left Olivander's very confused and went to meet the others for ice cream. After enjoying each other's company without any incidents, the two families went their separate ways and went home.


	3. Prejudices, Crushes, and Breakdowns

Chapter 2: Prejudices, Crushes, and Breakdowns

After the strange meeting with Mr. Olivander, Piper, Polly, and Hermione met the rest of the Potter Weasley clan to get some ice cream.

"So Piper, how did your day go?" Rikki asked her daughter.

"It was fun, at the bookstore we-"

"The stupid Malfoys ruined the trip to the bookstore, that stupid giant oaf, Alex, knocked Pipe down!"

"What!?" Yelled everyone except for Piper and Lily.

"The Malfoys will pay for this, just wait till we get to Hogwarts, I found grandpa's prank journal and I have Gred and Forge's book as well." Proclaimed Rose

"I am going to make sure that the beaters know who to target" growled Albus

"Malfoy will pay" growled Ron and Harry in unison

"Guys! Wait, Polly is exaggerating, Alex didn't knock me down on purpose, she was walking in while I was walking out, don't do anything drastic please."

"Yeah,it really doesn't sound like Alex, according to Izzy, Scorpious is the only who actually does stuff like that."

"Who the hell is Izzy? And how the hell would she know anything about the Malfoys?" Said Albus

"Izzy as in Isabella Malfoy, she is in the potions club with me, she is nice." Said Lilly

"You're friends with the damned ferret?" Screamed Albus

"Shut up you asshole! She is much better company than you are and don't use that damned nickname! Not all of the Malfoys are like Lucious or like Draco was."

"Alright all of you let's go, we're making a scene in here and this a discussion to be had at home, let's all go to Potter manner and have this 'discussion' there." Commanded Rikki as she started to get annoyed with the two eldest Potter children and she saw that her daughter began to grow uncomfortable.

The Potters and Weasleys grew silent at the statement and started to get ready to leave, once everyone was ready they all marched outside and apperated to Potter Manor. Piper and the Rikki were the last one in the Alley, and Piper stopped her mom before they went home.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't know Polly would bring it up, and it really was an accident, Alex was apologizing and was introducing herself before Polly showed up, and then they were both really rude to each other"

"It's alright dear, and it's not you're fault like you said it was an accident, and the reason for the big blow is because of the last war. They lost a lot of good people because of eye actions of the Malfoys and many other 'dark' wizarding families. Don't let the prejudices of Polly, your siblings, your father, and your other friends stop you from making new friends with those they deem 'dark' okay sweetie"

"Yes mama, because everyone deserves a couple chances." Piper smiled brightly at her mother.

"Do you think me and Alex will be able to be friends when we go to Hogwarts mama? She seems really cool."

"I don't know sweetie, like I said give everyone a chance, but if you do want to be friends with Alex or anyone 'dark' you know that everyone will give you a hard time right? Just please be careful sweetie, I don't want you getting hurt okay?"

"Yes mama, I love you! Now let's go home papa and everyone is probably franking out about where we are."

"Okay sweetie lets go." Rikki said, then she muttered about stupid British wizards and their prejudice ways and how she would destroy anyone who hurt her little girl as they apperated away. Unbeknownst to either Potter woman, Alex Malfoy had overheard their conversation and was smiling broadly.

"Yo! Malfoy what the hell is with the creepy as grin you're wearing?"

"What the hell Flint, I was waiting for you at Gringots for half an hour before I decided to let you get your damned things on your own!"

"Oh yeah, nice diversion Alex, that totally worked, now tell me why the hell your were smiling like a kid on Christmas Day?"

"It's none of your fucking business Nikki."

"Oh come on Alex, you're not eve going to tell your best friend what has you looking like that."

"Fuck no!"

"Hey babe!" Nikki suddenly shouted as Lorna came into view, and saw the way Lorna was smiling, then realization struck her.

"Hey Malfoy, did you run into some gorgeous chick and get a crush on her? You're smiling the way Lorna and I smile when we see each other" Nikki's accusations were confirmed when she saw the red tint forming on Alex's face and started laughing.

"Hey babe, what's so funny?" Lorna asked as she finally reached the duo.

"Malfoy here has a crush on someone, and I am trying to figure out who it is."

"it's not a crush, more like she intrigues me, besides I barely talked to her for three minutes"

"See babe, she ain't denying it, I wanna know who this chick is"

"Fuck! Forget I said anything"

"Too damned late Malfoy, you admitted it and now I am going to annoy you until you spill the beans you bitch"

"Fuck, fine, but no one else can know. I ran into the youngest Potter kid and she pretty damned hot for a kid, and it sounds like I have a chance with her because she's interested and her mother told her to choose her own friends 'dark' or not"

Nikki whistled, "Damn Malfoy, cradle robber much. She is like two years younger than us and she is a damned Potter, she is one of the 'golden kids' who label us for our families deeds, are you sure you wanna go for her?"

"Yeah I do, she seems like she doesn't care about all of that shit, besides I heard her ask her mom if it was okay to be friends with me."

"Whatever Malfoy, you know where I'll be when the little Pitter brat decides to be like her prefect older siblings, come on let's finish shopping."

"Whatever Flint, you know I can handle myself."

* * *

Potter Manor

"Why the hell did it take you two so long? We were about to head back to see if you ran into trouble." Yelled Harry and Piper took a couple steps back and hid behind her mother.

"Dear don't you dare shout at me, and we are fine Piper just wanted to ask me a question before we headed back, now back off can't you see that you're scaring Piper?"

"Calm down Rikki, Harry is just being a good husband by worrying about you, especially with all the snakes lurking around the alley... Ow! Bloody hell Hermione! What was that for?"

"Well Ronald, I don't appreciated all of this rubbish you are spewing, especially around the kids, people change, and most of them don't act the same as their parents. This good husband rubbish is so sexist and prejudice. What are you trying to accomplish with all of this talk!?"

"Please. Just stop!" Whimpered Piper, she was in fetal position behind her mother with her hands covering her ears. The women shot their husbands hard glares before turning their attention to Piper, while the men rubbed their necks sheepishly.

"Oh Piper, baby what's wrong" Rikki asked while wrapping her daughter in a warm embrace as Hermione stroked Pipers head

"The arguing and yelling reminds me of the nightmares I have" Piper said with tears rushing down her face.

"Some times the nightmares are about a whale like man, a whale like boy, and a horse faced lady; other times it's about this scare looking snake man; or about the man with claw marks on his face; or this group of girls who torture me; or... or..." Piper said before she started to sob uncontrollably.

All of the adults paled at what Piper said because she had hinted at some of their most despised memories of the past.

"Lilly! Can you come down here!?" Rikki yelled up the stairs

"What! I didn't do anything!" Lilly yelled as she came down the stairs, but she froze as she saw the state her baby sister was in and the strange looks the adults were wearing.

"Whats going on?" She whispered as she took a few more steps to stand near her sister

"Can you please take care of your sister? Take her to your room, giver her a calming draught and dreamless sleep, and make sure the others don't bother her, she broke down when we were arguing and she was freaking out because of her dreams."

"Okay Rikki, I'll take care of her, does her break down have anything to do with the Malfoys though? Because if that is the case I will help the others destroy them, no one hurts my baby sister!"

"Don't worry dear, it has nothing to do with the Malfoys, just your papa and uncle Ron being idiots. And thank you dear, I know that most people see Piper being the closest with Rose, but we both know that you are the first person she will run too because you are so similar." Rikki smiled at the eldest female Potter.

Lilly smiled back at her stepmother and gently took the younger girl into her arms. Once they reached her room Lilly laid her baby sister down and grabbed the potions from her trunk and slowly fed it to Piper, the. She softly sang Piper the lullaby Rikki taught her when she helped take care of Piper as a baby.

"I promise that I will do everything I can to keep you safe baby girl, now be a good little one and stay here while I tell the idiots not to bother you." Lilly said to her sister and gently kissed her forehead before going to keep the everyone else from disturbing Piper.

"Hey idiots," Lilly said as she stuck her head into the study where the other 'children' were.

"Rikki and Piper are back, but Piper is resting in my room right now and Rikki says not to bother her so keep it down in here and don't go into or near my room before I hex the shit out of you." Lilly stated before turning on her heel, leaving the room, and locking her own door blocking out any of the responses the others had.


	4. Chapter 3: Sisterly Talks 1

Chapter 3: Sisterly Talks

As Piper slept peacefully, Lilly watched over her while reviewing her summer assignments. After a few hours Lilly saw Piper start to wake up and rushed to her side.

"Lilly?" Piper asked as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on? Why am I in your room?"

"Hey Pi, your in my room because papa and Uncle Ronald were arguing about something that upset you a lot and Rikki told me to take care of you, which I would have done anyway once I found out something happened to you. How are you doing baby girl? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh... I guess I am feeling better," Piper stated as she remembered what happened "I have been having nightmares lately and I don't know why. The people in my nightmares are ones that I have never seen or met in real life and it scares me." She said as she stared to cry again.

"Awww, Pi come here, it's okay, I'm sorry I can't protect you from your nightmares, but I can tell you not to worry about running into the monsters in your dreams in real life because a lot of people are willing to protect you. You have me, Rikki, papa, all the aunts and uncles, your friends, Rose, and, although he is an idiot sometimes, you have Albus. If you have one of those nightmares again you can come to me, no matter what time it is and I'll do my best to comfort you, okay?"

"Mhmm, thank you Lilly, I love you." Piper exclaimed as she burrowed herself deeper into her sisters embrace.

"So, wanna tell me about what took you and Rikki so long, or about Alex Malfoy, since your best friend likes to exaggerate, especially about the wrong doings of the Malfoys?" Teased Lilly, and Piper felt herself blush when thinking about both subjects, then Lilly laughed.

"Is it that bad?"

"No, just a little embarrassing."

"Well I am waiting, I want allllll the deets."

"Ugh, fine, just never use that voice again. Both are kinda related. You see the Alex thing was an accident, me and Polly were leaving the bookstore a and I went ahead of Polly and I walked into Alex as she walking out of the rows of bookshelves and I ended up on the ground. She was about to help me up and introduce herself when Polly showed up and started insulting her, Alex retaliated then her brother showed up and Aunt Mione showed and we left."

"So you're saying that Polly stared of the whole mess and it would have gone differently if she hadn't interrupted?"

"Uhh, I guess?"

"Piper, please promise me that you will make new friends at Hogwarts, and don't let Polly chooses them. You will have a hard enough time adjusting without your 'best friend' feeding you prejudice remarks and getting into trouble over senseless arguments."

"Okay, I was planning to anyway because of my talk with mama."

"SO, wanna tell me about that too?"

"No, not really."

"Well, now I am more interested in whatever you two were talking about."

"I am not telling you!"

"I have my ways to get the information I want, you know" said Lilly with a devilish smirk.

Piper looked thoughtful for a moment, before a look of horror crossed her face recalling the last time her sister had to use her "special methods" to get information from her.

"Okay fine I'll tell you what we talked about!"

"Good, I'm glad that I don't have to convince you like last time." Lilly stated with an evil smirk on her face.

"Mama stopped to talk to m to make sure that I don't let Polly or anyone else influence who I choose to befriend, I asked her if I had a chance of making friends with Alex and she said maybe." Piper blushed at the mention of the youngest Malfoy. "Then she muttered something about stupid British Wizards."

Lilly noticed that her younger sister blushed when she talked about making friends with the youngest Malfoy and realized that she and Piper might be more alike than anyone else realized. In her mind Lilly vowed to be there for her sister when she realized her attraction to girls, and to make sure that Piper would be able to make her own friends instead of being forced to make friends with only the "light" students.

In the moment of silence Piper started to fidget, thinking that the one person she could turn to would tell her that she shouldn't make friends with Alex Malfoy, despite what she said earlier. Noticing her sister's unease, Lilly said,

"I agree with Rikki, Piper, you should make friends with whoever you want to, I was just thinking about something else, sorry to scare you."

Piper tackled her sister into a hug and started to cry while Lilly wrapped her in a warm embrace.

**Sorry about the long wait and the short update, I have started to get busier, but I will try to do better at updating. **

**Tanks Por readin bah, you da best an tank por da rebiews and pollowing me eh, take em easy yeah u craxy Hawaiians. **

**lol Thanks guys.**


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley Again

Chapter Four: Diagon Alley Again

After the trip to Diagon Alley and everything following it, the rest of the summer holidays were relatively quiet for young Piper Potter. She spent the last few weeks reading ahead, studying, helping Rose prank the others, flying with Albus, hanging with Polly and their friends, having heart to hart conversations with her mother and Lily (separately of course), and being daddy's little princess. During the last week of the holidays Piper was starting to get bored and wanted to see Alex again before the term started, and she needed more books to keep her occupied during the year. She bounded up the stairs to Lily's room and knocked.

"Albus, I swear if it is you trying to play another bloody prank on me I will ...oh hey Pi, sorry our dear older brother has been getting on my nerves lately." Lily said sheepishly after she screamed her threats, only to realize it was her precious baby sister.

"So what do you need Pi?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well I think I have the solution to both of our problems." Piper said with a devious smirk.

"Since Albus is annoying you so much, and I need to get out of the house and get more books, how would you like to go to Diagon Alley with me?" Piper said with her best puppy dog pout.

"Alright. Alright, you can put those weapons away, I would have said yeas with our your little pout, I would do anything to get away from our asshole brother and spend some alone time with my favorite person in this joint, but you have to ask dad and Rikki. I don't think they have forgiven me for all the money I spent on clothes and other things the last time I felt the need for some retail therapy."

"Okay, I'll go ask mama now, she'll probably handle daddy later on." Piper said happily skipping out the door and heading towards her mother's study.

Lily just stood at her doorway shaking her head at how enthusiastic her younger sister was. As Piper turned the corner Lily went back into her room to change knowing that her step mother would not have the heart to refuse her baby sister anything. She was glad that Piper chose her and that they were getting close again, because in the past couple years Piper seemed to go to Rose for a lot of things and only come to her for comfort.

After about ten minutes Piper was back in front of Lily's door dressed and ready to go. She knocked and announced that it was her to avoid getting yelled at by Lily again. Lily stepped out of her room and smiled at her baby sister.

"So it seems like someone is ready to go."

"Mhm, mam said yes and gave me a pouch of coins, she said that it is a different version of a bottomless coin bag and it has a limit to stop us from spending if feel the need for retail therapy." Piper replied with a smirk.

"One time. One time I feel like splurging in myself and suddenly I can't be trusted with money." Lily complained over dramatically.

"Hey Pi, wanna race to the fireplace."

"Yeah. Ready, go!" Piper said taking off and gaining a lead while Lily ran to catch up with her.

After their little race the sisters flooed out of Potter Mansion and to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So where to first princess." Lily teased Piper

"Can we go to the bookstore first? I really want to get some supplements for this years courses and some leisure books."

"Wow Pi, are you sure you're Rikki and dad's kid? You sound more like a combination of Aunt Mione and your mom instead, but yeah lets go get some books and do some window shopping." Lily teased.

The pair went into the bookstore and parted ways to look through the literature of their choice. As Piper was browsing through the shelves, she wasn't paying attention and walked right into something, or rather someone solid, and started to fall backwards. Piper braced herself for the impact with the ground, but it never came. Instead she felt toned arms holding her securely. When she opened her eyes, which she did not realize she closed, she found herself staring into captivating eyes.

**So who do you think little Pi walked into? **

**By the way, sorry for the very short and very late update. Programing class is kicking my ass, and so is commuting. I hope you all forgive me for the long wait. I am working on the next chapter right now, i just wanted to leave you with a little cliff hanger. Don't hate me...**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Her

Piper found herself staring into familiar brown eyes and her face flushed as she realized that she walked right into Larry Krum, one of Rose and Polly's friends. The boy smiled at her and set her on her feet.

"Well I know I am good looking, but I've never had a girl literally fall for me so fast." Larry chuckled.

"Krum, Larry Krum, at your service. Now who are you my little damsel in distress?" Larry said cockily.

"Uhh, I'm Piper Potter. I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and this book on the shelf caught my eyes and I wasn't paying attention and the book looked so interesting I just..."

"Hey there I was just kidding, calm down. I remember you now, I met you briefly when I was hanging out with Rose, though it seems like fate has plans for us, like all of those romantic movies and stories, a seemingly accidental meeting one day, and some day further along the line we find its true love." Larry said with what he thought was a charming smirk as he interrupted Piper's rambling

"So what do you say, it seems as if you are alone right now, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Piper flushed and had no idea how to handle the situation, usually when things like this happened she was with someone and they would scare off guys like Larry.

"Yo Krum! Are you coming or what? We have to go now if we want to hit WWW."

"Alas sweet Piper it seems like now is not the time, but perhaps we could have our date once we get to Hogwarts." Larry said as he walked towards his friends. Piper sighed in relief, and went for the book that she wanted.

Through out the whole event, no one noticed the lone figure watching and listening to the exchange. In the next aisle there stood Alex Malfoy with a satisfied grin, she was pissed that Krum took interest in Piper, but it seemed like Piper wasn't interested in him. Now it was her turn to speak to the beautiful blonde.

"Interesting book?" Alex said as she appeared behind Piper.

Piper made a strange, but cute dinosaur noise when she realized someone was standing right behind her. Piper whirled around and the first thing she saw was Alex's intense green eyes, then she noticed her raised eyebrow and the ever present smirk on her face.

"Uhmm, yeah it is an interesting book." Piper stuttered out

"Well incase you have forgotten, my name is Alex Malfoy, I never got to properly introduce you because of the rude people that were surrounding us. You seem like an interesting person Piper, I was hoping to see you again before boarding the train."

"No I remember who you are. And I was hoping to see you again too. I am so sorry about my friend, I promise I don't believe the same things as she does."

"No problem, I figured you weren't like her when you didn't scream at me when you figured out that I was a Malfoy. So what are you doing here? I was under the impression that you were done shopping for school things last time we ran into each other."

"Oh, well, I uh, I wanted to get books of my own to help me understand things more, and books for enjoyment. I know that I am a nerd an all but..." Alex held her hand up to stop Pipers rambling.

"Hey now, no need to put yourself down, I think its a good thing that you love books, and I think it makes you even cuter. So are you here on your own?"

"No, I am here with Lily, my older sister. She, my mom, and me are the only ones who don't believe in all the stuff Polly was saying. Uh, hey Alex, I was wondering if, uh, you see..."

"Hey there kid, calm down, I don't bite, much. if you are going to ask me if I want to be friends with you, the answer is no, but ..."


End file.
